


Rain

by xingmi



Category: EXO (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: BaekYeon - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingmi/pseuds/xingmi
Summary: Taeyeon’s dream has always been to kiss in the rain.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this is my second english fanfiction, so I feel sooooo sorry for any mistake, my english isn't very good, but I'll do my best to improve.
> 
> I was thinking about BaekYeon and decided to write this. I hope you all like it.

Baekhyun and Taeyeon had fought for some reason that neither of them wanted to remember. They were really very sad, but they pride not allowed they to talk again.  
While Baekhyun was crying in his room, Taeyeon was writing a letter apologizing, but she crumpled the role each time she remembered that she was sad.  
At that moment, it started raining, then Taeyeon looked to the window, as well as the drops of rain, her tears fell. She was a little afraid to cry, but thought it would be better if she did. And she felt better. Baekhyun stood and stared at the window. The raindrops dripping, very similar to his tears. He opened the window and looked to the window that was in front of him. Taeyeon's window. The two were neighbors.  
Taeyeon stood for a moment and opened the window, but had no reaction when she saw Baekhyun. Squeezed her eyes and realized that he was crying, then she got even more sad. Closed the window, went out of her room and went to the door of the room, ready to leave her house. Didn't know very well what would do, but she only opened the door. Baekhyun, confused, also went to the entrance door and met Taeyeon on the street. When approaching, he noticed that she began to move again, then grabbed her arm and embraced her.  
"Why are you here?" he whispered "You can get sick"  
"You are here too. You better go to your house."  
"I don't wanna go, I want to stay here. With you."  
Taeyeon started to cry again, then Baekhyun grabbed her face, stared into her eyes and kissed her. At that exact moment, Taeyeon felt several things at once. It was as if she was in a dream. For a few seconds, thought to pinch herself to discover if it really wasn't a crazy dream, but she realized that everything was happening. It was really happening.  
To finish the kiss, they smiled to each other. Ignored the fact of being wet because of rain. At least they had made peace. Embraced again and said, "I love you" at the same time.  
"Thanks" Tayeon said  
"For what?"  
"For fulfilling my dream  
"Oh, it's true, your dream was to kiss in the rain ... umm~ thank you for fulfilling my dream too"  
"What? What was your dream?" she said confused and surprised  
"To feel loved by the most beautiful girl in the world"  
Again, Taeyeon thought it was a dream, but she smiled as she remembered it was real. It was all real, and she felt fulfilled.


End file.
